Microsoft Sam/Concepts
The gallery of Microsoft Sam Concepts depicts Sam differently in distinct universes. Some photos are similar to others. GWizard777 uses a Mii version, Thunderbirds76 uses a Touhou version, Nate Blake's concept has somewhat realistic eye styles, and EmergencyFrost88's style is close to a common Terminator robot. Sam Golden ROFL-47 2.png|Thunderbirds101's 2012 concept of Microsoft Sam. Sam.png|Thunderbirds101's concept, late 2009-2011. Sam 2012.png|Pieboy6000's concept of Sam in June 2012. mssam concept.png|The current concept used by Nate Blake as of July 1st, 2012. TB76 2nd Sam concept.png|Thunderbirds76's 2nd concept Microsoft sam gun and PDA.jpg|RorytheRetrokid's concept microsoft sam concept.JPG|RorytheRetrokids 2nd concept Microsoft Sam with his trusty Soinade Launcher.jpg|One of EmergencyRanger88's concepts. Microsoft Sam 5.JPG|A second version of EmergencyRanger88's concept. Microsoft Sam 2.jpg|A third version of EmergenyRanger88's concept. note: he is holding a rofl pistol. Microsoft Sam 3.jpg|A fourth version of EmergencyRanger88's concept. Microsoft sam.jpg|Ventures58's concept Ms sam.jpg|Warc9's concept MicrosoftSam.png|SuperMarioGeek's Concept Sam1.jpg|Pieboy6000's Original concept Of Sam Armed with a Knife Sam1.png|GWizard777's old MS Sam concept used from November 2009 - Early 2011. Sam chroma Key.jpg|Akriloth2160's portrayal as featured on Speakonia News Network UK. Note the gray hair as a product of Akriloth2160 interpreting the character as fairly old. Also note the blue background used for the chroma key effect. Microsoft Sam 4.jpg|ER88'S 5th microsoft sam concept. (note that he is holding ihis rofl 47 machine gun.) TB76 Sam concept.JPG|Thunderbirds76 beta Microsoft Sam Concept MicrosoftSam2.png|Supermariogeek's second concept of Microsoft Sam. (Note the facial hair) MicrosoftSamConcept2010No1WeaponInHandPieboy6000.JPG|Pieboy6000's concept of Sam in 2010. Sam2.JPG|Exiledkraken's depiction of Sam.|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/ExiledKraken Microsoft Sam.png|96crisadi's first Microsoft Sam concepts. Microsoft Sam 2.png|96crisadi's 2nd Microsoft Sam Concept, with most of the bandages taken off and brandishing dual ROFL Eagles. Microsoft Sam.png|Microsoft Sam according to Dantheman2funny/2FunnyVersions II, III and IV mssam.jpg|WSAM0TV's concept MS SAM 2.0.png|This is Microsoft Sam in HRlover123's version. My Microsoft Sam.png|Capa881's 1st Concept, with a Ak74 Sam.PNG|Thunderbirds101's early concept of Sam. This is also Thunderbirds360TV's current concept.|link=http://mssam.wikia.com/wiki/Microsoft_Sam winver.png|htfkid2000's Concept of Microsoft Sam 100px-Microsoft_Sam.png|Microsoft Sam as depicted in Thunderbirds101's "Microsoft Sam Fails At Tech Support" and "Microsoft Sam Fails At Programming." Note that it is similar (if not, exactly the same) to dantheman's concept and 96crisadi's concept sams.jpg|XproductionsTeam's concept, based off of Thunderbirds101's 2009 concept. sam.jpg|Microsoft Sam as he appears on Firebirds101 TV. normal.png|GWizard777's NEW MS Sam comcept, circa 2011. MS Sam.PNG|Johnwest1999's concept of Microsoft Sam with speech bubble and caption from Kazecat's picture in 2011, Angry Ho. Microsoft Sam 100.png|TheRAV4XL's concept of Microsoft Sam. Stand.gif|Microsoft Sam as seen in the fighting game called MUGEN Microsoft sam.png|ThePermian99's concept of Microsoft sam (Resembles that of thunderbirds101 and XproductionsTeam MS Sam 2.png|ThePermian99's second Microsoft Sam concept. (Note: removed the dumb look). Sam with his ROFL 47.png|ThePermian99's 3rd concept, Holding his ROFL-47 sam2011.png|Pieboy6000's 2011 rendition of Sam, Pieboy's first concept that had him unarmed. Sam (AT88TV's concept).jpg|AT88TV's concept of Sam. HNI_0072.JPG|EmergencyRanger88's SCRAPPED MS Sam concept. NW2KTV MS Sam Concept Battle damaged.png|A battle damaged version of natesword2K's concept. NW2KTV MS Sam Concept.png|natesworld2K's concept, similar to Thunderbirds101's 2009 concept. NW2KTV Sam concept.png|An early concept by natesworld2K, however was shortly scrapped. Microsoft sam 2nd art M0ch1r15u.png|M0CH1R15U's second artwork of Microsoft Sam. Carring his Rofl 47. Season 3 ms sam.PNG ms sam.PNG|Therobloxmegaguy's concept of Microsoft Sam, as used on Season 1 of Funny Windows Errors. ctk1998 Microsoft Sam.png|Ctk1998's version of Microsoft Sam. Kel-Tec Sam.JPG|LockheedF16's interpretation of Sam, holding a Kel-Taco Sub-Rofl 2000 CTVSam.png|Cooper TV Studios Depiction of Sam. Most characters are depicted as errors. Sam, Mike, and Scotty.png|Sam, Mike, and Scotty, as they appear in Coopersmadog's "Sam, Mike, and Scotty compete in a game show" EF88's Concept Of Microsoft Sam 2013.png|EF88's Most Recent concept of Microsoft sam. *Note, the Grey Mark on his face represents a scar, so quit asking) Trivia *Some concepts for Microsoft Sam have a bigger eye than the other. *Most concepts for Microsoft Sam have red eyes. Category:Speakonia Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Concepts Category:Microsoft Sam Category:Galleries